1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an assembly for organizing multi-shaped articles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an article organizer assembly for enabling a user to spatially situate planar articles and three-dimensional articles in adjacency to one another for organizing the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Article organizers are known in the prior art and have been developed in many different forms to achieve many different organizing functions. Some of the more pertinent prior art relating the subject invention are briefly described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 428,555 ('555 patent), which issued to Dom in 1890, discloses a Paper File. The '555 patent teaches a paper file having spring wire partitions removably connected to a suitable base at an oblique angle thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 451,729 ('729 patent), which issued to Dom in 1891, discloses a Paper or Bill File. The '729 patent teaches a file having a base with longitudinal flanges turned upward, the flanges having recesses in their outer edge, in combination with a partition having vertical portions terminating in angular feet, the vertical and angular portions of the partition resting in and beneath the upwardly turned flanges.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,279,643 ('643 patent), which issued to Silver, discloses a Mail Dispenser. The '643 patent teaches a mail holding device comprising an elongated skeleton frame having parallel longitudinal side members rigidly connected to traverse end members, a centrally disposed longitudinal member disposed intermediate of and spaced from the side longitudinal members and connecting with the end cross members of the frame. The center member is parallel with and in a common plane with the longitudinal side members. Upwardly projecting arms (one formed on each cross member of the frame) and an elongated cylindrical coil of wire are further disclosed. The cylindrical coil of wire is mounted longitudinally on the frame having its ends fastened to the end arms. The coil rests on the side longitudinal members of the frame and the central longitudinal member extends through the lower portion of the coil to firmly connect the coil with the frame. The respective convolutions of the coil are disposed to releasably engage mail matter in transverse position therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,093 ('093 patent), which issued to Chiariello, discloses a Device for Organizing Paper and Files. The '093 patent teaches a device for use as a desk organizer which can be compactly packaged and easily shipped in a knockdown condition, and, which, at the point of use, can be readily assembled without the need for any type of tool. The device comprises a base member, removable end members and a plurality of dividers which can be selectively positioned on the base member. The device further comprises a connector for enabling two of the base members to be interconnected thereby permitting a user to easily double the paper and file holding capacity of the device. Additional connectors can be employed, if desired, to further increase the capacity of the device.
From an inspection of the foregoing disclosures and from a consideration of other art generally known to exist it will be seen that the prior art fails to teach an article organizer assembly comprising a support base and at least two helical coil structures disposed in parallel relation in superior adjacency to the support base for cooperatively receiving planar articles in the respective convolutions of the coils and for corralling three-dimensional articles intermediate the helical structure upon the support surface. The prior art thus perceives a need for an article organizer assembly comprising a support base and at least two helical coil structures disposed in parallel relation in superior adjacency to the support base for cooperatively receiving planar articles in the respective convolutions of the coils and for corralling three-dimensional articles intermediate the helical structure upon the support surface.